Pieces of Time
by Kage no Koji
Summary: Kora, a Tao Trooper, realizes her feeling for the blond Tao Master, during a predicament that may take his life. Follow her as she tries to free him and remembers those special times they spent together.


_Me: This was actually a school English short story I had to do. Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides one character and the plot!_

**Jikan no bunbun**

**(Literally, 'Pieces of Time')**

Love isn't something that is spontaneously made, or brought into existence. It must start from the seed of friendship, and then let to gradually grow by itself. Love is wild and untamed, but not necessarily brutish and animal like. It is simply unpredictable.

Kora rubbed her hands together vigorously, trying to elicit some warmth for the frozen appendages. Her cloak was drawn tight about her to buffet the onslaught of cold wind that came slashing across the plains and hills of the Ryoshima Coast. It was winter in the usually beautiful land of Nippon, the landscape transformed to look dreary and sad. Kora was a Tao Trooper, one of the elite warriors of Sei-an city that served Queen Himiko. The young woman had been exorcising some rambunctious demons at the farthest end of the Ryoshima Coast and was now returning to the floating head quarters above the Capital. As she passed one of the numerous statues of Kabegami, Celestial Brush god of walls in the form of a cat, the young woman noticed an irregular mound of giant rocks. Brushing back her unruly black hair, that fell past her waist and was bound at the nape of her neck and four inches from its bottom, Kora sidled closer to the mound, her pale eyes narrowing in suspicion. It would be her luck that it was a trap, set up by demons that awaited a foolish human to come close and ambush. Much to the Tao Troopers surprise however, instead of it being a demonic trap, someone was apparently trapped under the rocks. Kora could hear the frustrated grunts of someone, coming from what appeared to be a pit under the mound upon closer inspection.

"Who's down there?" she called into the dark pit. The sounds of struggle stopped to be replaced by a cry of joy.

"Kora _ma Cherie__*****__!_ My loyal Tao Trooper has come to save me!"

"C-captain…Waka?" Why was her captain, who had held his position of power for nearly 200 years, down a pit? Surely this was a joke!

"Ahahaha! How can you mistake my voice, _ma Cherie?" _Kora shook her head, a little more than exasperated.

"Captain, is there any particular reason you're in a pit covered by rocks?" she asked, peering into the inky darkness to try and see Waka better.

"Ah, well, there was a reason, but I don't think it's important. I was just careless is all!" The black haired woman frowned, not buying it. Waka was the Captain of all Tao Troopers, and was said to be powerful enough to match the great goddess Amaterasu! So the legends said of course.

"_Escusez-moi__*****__ ma Cherie,_ but it wouldn't be too much trouble for you to free me right?" The Captain asked, voice beginning to lose its joyful tone. With a sigh, Kora slid over the edge of the pit hole, her light purple hakama being uncooperative. She easily found foot and hand holds, seamlessly lowering herself into the darkness. The Tao Troopers geta clacked loudly as they made contact with the rocky bottom, reverberating off the close walls. Of course, she couldn't see a thing, even when her vision adjusted to the low light. Kora lighted the small torch she carried with her, in case of times like these. She froze at the sight of her Captain's form, prone on the ground. Waka's right arm and most of his lower body were trapped under separate boulders, both large in mass and size. His free hand tightly gripped the flute he carried around constantly. The Captain's bright pink shirt was torn, dirty, and caked with a mysterious substance. The usually golden blonde hair, which flowed nearly as long as Kora's, was dirty and matted, some it trapped under the rock. Blood caked his face and visible skin, some still falling in a fresh little pool under his head.

"Captain Waka!" Kora cried in alarm, kneeling beside his head. The hawk helmet that allowed the Tao Master to float and fly above the ground was mysteriously missing.

"Ah ah, _ma Cherie_, please do not shout." Waka asked, wincing at the volume of Kora's voice, though she hadn't really been shouting. The young Tao Trooper ran her hands along the walls and on the rocks, feeling for some way to get the rocks off her Captain by way of a seal or lever. It wouldn't be the first time she found something as such that made curious things happen. Bu this was not one of those times unfortunately. She ground her teeth together in aggravation. Kora herself did not posses enough power to move the rocks, nor would it have been possible to do it physically, even with help from the locals. Hardly anyone lived along the Ryoshima Coast these days, it still being overrun by the Water Dragon.

"I'm sorry Captain, but I can't move the rocks. If I make it to Sei-an, I can enlist the other Troopers!" Kora said, keeping her voice low. Waka was silent for a time until;

"It's awfully cold down here." The black haired woman blinked, confused. Of course she hadn't really noticed the biting cold in the pit, wrapped up in her heavy cloak as she was. She finally saw her Captain's lips, tinted frostily, the first signs of hypothermia. _**~How long has he been here?~ **_Kora thought worriedly as she yanked her spare cloak from the pack she carried. As soon as the Tao Master was firmly wrapped up, Kora began her ascent to the surface hurriedly, stone digging into the palms of her hands sharply.

"Captain, I'll be right back. If you die, I'll kill you." She threatened over her shoulder through clenched teeth. The moment Kora was free of the claustrophobic pit; she set off sprinting towards the border gate that led to the northern Ryoshima Coast, which also led to the gate into Sei-an. Memories of when Waka first met Kora flooded to the front of her mind, painting her inner mind with a snowy landscape.

***Flashback start***

It was many years earlier in the dead of winter when the golden haired Tao Master had found Kora, then a little girl of twelve, nearly frozen to death in a bank of white snow. The rest of her village had been raided and burned to the ground by bandits, all of the people she had once known slaughtered mercilessly. This was before Queen Himiko had come to power. This was when Emperor Kuro was upon the throne, having taken it by murder and deceit. He ruled with an iron fist, yet neglected even the most basic of needs for his people. Waka had taken the young girl with him, spirited her away to the guild of the Tao Troopers. It was here Kora first had a taste of luxury. She awoke next to an indoor fire, wok bubbling above it with delicious miso soup.

"_Bonjour__*****__ ma Cherie_!" came the then unfamiliar voice of the golden haired Waka. Kora jumped, startled not only by his greeting, but the strange words he used. What did 'bonjour' and 'ma Cherie' mean? Waka smiled at the young girl warmly, filling up a bowl with the steaming broth that smelled heavenly.

"I'm glad you're awake! I thought you were frozen all the through when I found you." He chattered, pushing the now full bowl into Kora's hands. She stared at it, unsure if she should consume the obviously good soup.

"C'mon, eat up!" Waka encouraged, tipping the bowl to her mouth. The first sip was a tiny hesitant one, which almost immediately turned to furious gulps. The bowl was drained within minutes, Kora staring at it hungrily. The Tao Master refilled it, chuckling to himself.

"I've never seen a little girl devour so much!" he joked lightly, refilling the bowl every time she drained it. Kora's family barely had enough food to last them through the winter normally, and this year there had been less than expected. Kora soon set the bowl down, having taken her fill. She bowed low, forehead touching the clean tatami flooring.

"I thank you sir, for your undeniable kindness. I am not worthy of such greatness." It was merely custom in Nippon to present oneself in such a low light, even the nobility said such things about themselves. It was only polite after all. The Tao Master shook his head, sitting her up. She stared at the blonde, eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Don't say such things. People can take advantage of that." Waka had a queer look on his face as he said this, like it was personal. It vanished quickly though, to be replaced by a smile.

"So, _ma Cherie_, what is your name? I am Waka, the great prophet!" he declared, striking a silly pose. Kora stifled her laugh before answering.

"Tawaguchi Kora, daughter of Tawaguchi Sakami and Tawaguchi Sakura." She replied, eyes cast downward. She hadn't been present in the village at the time of the raid but afterwards coming back, from a secluded little pasture where she fed the wild horses, she saw the village she loved and lived in gone. House frames and support beams were blackened and smoking, some still engulfed in flame. Corpses lay scattered among the ruin, red pooled about their still bodies, staining the snow beneath them pink. Spears and arrows were left pierced in the villager's bodies, inexorable in their targets. Of the old men, women, and young children that had lived in the tiny hamlet, none were spared, save for Kora who had, by some stroke of fate, been absent during such a callous slaughter. The scent of burned skin reached her nose, vile, sour, and sharp. She dropped the small woven basket that was filled with plants and herbs that only grew in secluded places, her small body convulsing as she threw up violently. Tears slid down her face in rivers, from pain and total emotional collapse. Kora had wandered away in a daze, eyes glazed over and unseeing. The scene playing in the young girl's head was suddenly cut off by a warm hand rubbing her arm soothingly. Her pale eyes looked up at the man who was being so kind to her. It was probably then that Kora started to admire Waka, as a young child who had been lost and forsaken.

"I know what happened _ma Cherie_." He said gently, face kind.

***Flashback end***

Kora blasted through the city gates, chest heaving as her breath came in short hasty puffs.

"Kora-chan! What're you doin' runnin' yerself into the ground like that?" The weapons dealer, Hachibo, exclaimed from his stall that surrounded the main city square and one of the great road pyres that lit the way at night.

"I'm sorry Hachi-kun, but I can't talk!" she replied, running towards the spring that gave access to the floating Tao Trooper headquarters above Sei-an. When Kora had become a child of the city, she was raised by all the kindly people who inhabited it. Primarily she had lived with the resident Blossom man*****, Otō, during the remainder of her childhood and teenage years. But many of Sei-an's other residents also adopted her and cherished like their own. The kimono maker couple taught her numbers and other forms of higher education, along with the proper etiquette she was expected to know and use in society. The local craftsman often spoiled her with little handmade trinkets and ornaments for festivals and other special occasions held in Sei-an regularly. There had been many others, now either passed away or moved, but Hachibo had probably taught her the most. He had always been willing to teach how to carefully handle and use the various weapons he received from customers and traders alike. Bows, halberds, swords, no matter the weapon, Hachibo taught her it all. Kora had favored the staff, one actually becoming her weapon of choice as a Tao Trooper instead of the usual pike. A quick flick of her fingers sent the jet haired woman gliding upward on a pillar of water towards the floating head quarters. She jumped off early, nearly missing the platform , geta clacking nosily and almost breaking from the sheer force of her jump. Kora dragged herself towards the entrance, a fellow Trooper trotting forward to help the bedraggled woman from his post by the door.

"Kora-sama! Why the rush?" The woman doubled over, breathing wheezy.

"It's the Captain Waka! He's...trapped in a pit!" she exclaimed, finally catching her breath. She straightened up, smoothing out her uniform of dark purple hakama, light purple shirt with ridiculous darker puffs, and cloak.

"Everyone who is not away and able is to meet me immediately by the city gate." the jet haired woman commanded. Kora held much authority over the Tao Troopers, being high in rank despite her age of 25 years.

"Yes, Kora-sama!" the guard replied, bowing before skittering away from his wild looking superior.

Kora paced back and forth in front of the lacquered gate that led the Ryoshima Coast. Only half a dozen Tao Troopers were able to come, others being confined to beds from the mysterious illness attacking the city or away on important missions. Of that half dozen, two were medically trained. The woman worried at the inside of her cheek, turning the soft lining raw. As the last Tao Trooper was accounted for, Kora raised her voice, command and total confidence laced within her sweet, breathy voice.

"Understand that we are here to help Captain Waka, not me. Our Captain is currently trapped and needs our collective help," she paused, obseving the Trooper's reactions. They seemed surprised, which was to be expected. Waka was considered immortal, never aging a day in the past 200 years that he had been present among mortals. The blonde Tao Master had never needed help on his missions, nor had relinquished his post ever. He was powerful, put simply. But they showed no signs of rebuking her.

"Now, considering our low numbers, we may need to put in as much effort as we can muster to release the Captain. Now, let's get moving before the night sets in." Kora turned on her heel, jet black hair and cloak flaring dramatically behind her. The sound of rhythmic clacking from numerous geta soothed the young woman. At the speed they were going, the small company would soon arrive at the pit, maybe luckily before true night set in. As the sun slowly made its downward descent into the West, Kora slipped into a memory always cherished and held close to the forefront of her mind.

***Flashback start***

Eighteen year old Kora let the boat glide across the still water, paddle in hand. The waterway's that wound its way through and around Sei-an were definitely useful when the actual roads were clogged from people that converged on the city for its famous festivals. Merchants and traders clogged the sides of the road, set up for the annual Cherry Blossom festival. A light breeze drifted through the canals, playing with the edges of Kora's kimono, lifting and rustling them playfully, along with the few loose strands of jet black hair that escaped her tight bun. It was a kimono given to her as a gift from the kimono shop owners. It was beautiful and finely made, like all of their products. The material was silk, soft like the sakura petals that fell from their little trees. It was the color of mint leaves, with a sash of agate and a fine woven obi of gold. Lotus's drifted across the kimono skirt in bright splashes of amber and amethyst, petals curling gently. Kora stopped the tiny boat, tying it securely to one of the posts attached securely to the dock. With practiced ease, she stepped out of the boat, lifting her skirts just slightly. The roads were painted with a multitude of colors, from merchants' awnings, various kimono, lacquered parasols, and fluttering windsocks. The smell of roasting delicacies filled the air, tantalizing noses and making mouths water. It was such a pretty scene, the colors, soft pink petals that fell like rain, and happy expressions that was plastered on every face. But despite all this, Kora ignored it. She was looking for one person out of the sea of black heads of hair. Sure enough, there was a flash of gold, a flare of sun from behind dark clouds. The teen wove through the crowds until she saw clearly the Tao Master, back to her as he busied himself with fixing his fluorescent pink shirt.

"Waka-san!" she cried joyfully, hugging him from behind, though with maybe a bit more force than intended. He let loose an 'oomph!' surprised. He chuckled as he greeted the young girl.

"_Bonjour ma Cherie_! I see you are dressed for the occasion!" they walked side by side, one of Kora's arms wrapped around the blondes, chatting and laughing like the old friends they were.

"Where've you been? You disappeared for a month!" Kora exclaimed, peering up at Waka. He laughed, shrugging his shoulder as if abashed.

"Ah, you know. Making the world a safer place for my little Kora-chan." he replied playfully, tugging at a loose strand of her hair. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh really now? Or are you really just visiting some crush of yours?" she taunted, tugging on his blonde hair before darting over to a dango stall. It was indeed colorful, with its multi-colored fish windsocks and bright red awning. The scent of freshly made dango wafted from its interior, beyond that of any regular sweets stall. Kora paid for two, grabbing identical sticks of light pink dango balls.

"Sore ga hieru mae ni watashi o mitsukeru*****!" she called over her shoulder to the blonde before disappearing into the crowd. It was a game she played with Waka during festivals. He had to find her with the dango before it became cool and hard. The blonde Tao Master usually won, but this time Kora had a brilliant plan in mind. She wove in and out of the crowd, sometimes disappearing into shops and exiting the back way. She soon found herself within the little secluded grove that offered a grand view of the peasants quarter in Sei-an. She watched Waka weave this way and that, looking just about every known place Kora liked to haunt. But since the Tao Master had been gone for a solid month, he knew not of her current hiding place. But though Kora was confident that she would win, a tingling raced over skin and made her heart race uncomfortably. It was like her soul was writhing inside her, wanting to escape her corporeal body and join with the flute like sound that whispered in the background. Kora opened her voice, to declare, just to herself, that she was the ultimate winner, when Waka's voice interrupted her.

"_Bonjour ma Cherie_!" the teen whipped around, face flushed from her hearts vigorous beating, mouth opening in true surprise.

"You found me!" the blonde chuckled, plucking a dango stick from one of her lithe hands.

"I will always find you, _ma Cherie_. It's my job!" he playfully said, biting into the cool treat. Kora nibbled on hers thoughtfully, eying the Tao Master. She was sure he had used some wondrous power to locate the teen. Not to mention she was sore about losing.

"Really, I'm curious. How did you find me?" the teen asked, leaning against him. Waka chuckled again, drawing out his precious flute from his sleeve.

"Well, if you listen to my little song, you'll know _ma Cherie_." He raised it to his lips, fingers held at such precise angles. Soft notes fluttered from it, filling up the little grove, slowly picking up speed in its lilting rhythm. It was just like before! The notes made her skin tingle, with a far more powerful intensity than before, heart hammering a tattoo within her chest. But it was so different this time, like she was supposed to feel like this. And this was not to say it was terribly painful. The teen felt no such thing from her body. Without any more inclination, she surged from the Tao Master to the middle of the clearing, feet taking quick little steps, body arching and twisting of its own accord. Kora was blissfully unaware of anything, only the notes that flowed from the flute in a waterfall filled her mind and directed her body. She was graceful in every movement, keeping in perfect time with Waka's 'song'. It seemed like drums suddenly came to life, letting their lovely deep bass tones join with the delicate flutes. As Kora continued her dance, which was later made into a Playhouse favorite, Waka's voice floated through her reverie, soft like sakura petals, but strongly male.

"Subete no yaku ni torawareta, subete no rojikku o mushi, subete no men no kokkyō o koeru!" the words sent a cascade of elation through Kora, unlike she had ever felt before. Her vocal cords sent forth words for her mouth to deliver, of its own volition. It was like a response to Waka's, her feminine voice like the tinkling of temple bells when rustled by a playful zephyr.

"Sore ga kakaete iru no nagusame no basho ni watashi no tamashī o motarasu!" the ground and sky no longer bordered the teens world as she let her body become wild, becoming consumed by the song. The Tao Master joined in her dance, adding a sense of order to the chaos. They brushed past each other, but never touching, sometimes, a smile or wink thrown in the direction of the other from one. There was no boundary between the two, which allowed them to come close at points, in moves frowned upon by society. As the music reached its crescendo, crashing down upon their ears like a great powerful waterfall, fed for centuries by other tinier rivers and tributaries, they let their vices intertwine with each other, a truly marvelous sound, like early morning birds singing.

"Sore ga mottomo motomete doko ni watashi o toru!" the reverie ended all too abruptly as the last note fell, dancers close together. Waka lowered his flute smiling softly down at Kora, who looked at him with absolute wonder. Was this a show of his power as a Tao master?

"You see, _ma Cherie,_ I found you with a resonate technique. Simply, through your soul." Kora straightened, a sudden fire burning in her heart that desired for something she didn't even understand then.

"Waka, I want to be a Tao Trooper."

***Flashback end***

Night was falling quickly upon Ryoshima Coast, the demons known around the area coming out of their daily hiding spots to bask in the light of the moon. The Tao troopers worked fervently, chanting various spells to set up a barrier to guard them as they worked from demons. It was a weak barrier though, as a good one would've taken far too long to erect. The medical Troopers were stationed in the pit, trying to keep Waka's heart beating. The Tao Master had slipped into a cold induced coma, his slender frame no longer shivering violently. The remaining Troopers worked on removing the boulders, as they had been part of a mass grave upon the cliff the pit was under. Disturbed spirits made it extremely hard to get anything done, so they had to be careful. Tao Troopers never liked dispelling spirits unless it was absolutely necessary. Kora prowled along the perimeter of the barrier, keeping an eye on the demon scrolls floating about. Demons weren't able to be seen by the regular eye. One had to be born with the ability or trained vigorously to be able to discern the troublemakers. Only a select few demons could be seen by all because of its massive strength, far beyond that of the average yellow imp. Kora had been born with the ability, a gift cherished by the people of her village. She whirled around as a thunderous crash erupted, making the ground quake. The four Troopers had succeeded in moving a large boulder away, to where many of the spirits floated over to. Many of the other entombing rocks were smaller, which wouldn't take much time to move. But the skeletal remains of the mass grave poked through the hard dirt, a sour reminder of what they once were.

"Kora-sama, please dispel the remaining spirits. They mean serious harm, and we cannot work around them." Requested one of the Troopers, young by the look and sound of him, voice strained from the fatigue. Kora stepped through the glowing ring, her skin tingling unpleasantly as she passed through, like needles attacking all at once. Her pale eyes narrowed to search for the trouble making spirits. Ghosts, unlike demons, couldn't really be seen by anyone, unless born with the gift. It was a far rarer ability than the demon sight. Kora could just make out the hazy outlines of the spirits, all clumped together above the pit. The woman withdrew a slip of paper, which depicted karmic backlash. This was thrown with gained expertise at the earthen-bound spirits, light enveloping them in a brief orb of white light, before they disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

"May your soul find solace in the eternal Heaven." Kora prayed quietly, as was custom when exorcising restless souls. The temporary silence that had hung over the area like a thick veil was shattered as violent screeching assaulted ears. The woman's hands flew up to her head to try and cover and protect the sensitive appendages as the Trooper barrier was destroyed with extreme force, exposing the group clearly.

"Keep working!" the jet haired woman shouted, rushing forward to intercept the demon scroll gliding towards them. As the charging Tao Trooper ran through the scroll, a sinister black and red demon barrier sprang up to surround her, various demons popping into existence to circle around the lone defender. Kora was quick to un-strap her staff from its binding across her back. She hissed in annoyance through clenched teeth as she examined the demons. Ubume's, crane birds with the faces of woman and dressed in tattered kimono, hopped about, twirling their steel parasols. Frost lip wheels rolled around chaotically, frost and snow flying from them. If Kora came into contact with the wheel itself, she would freeze solid in a multitude of seconds. Whatever warmth the air had held was now eaten up by the erection of the barrier and appearance of the frost wheels. The Tao Trooper's teeth chattered, body shaking like a leaf in a windstorm, breath in visible puffs as it came tumbling out of her mouth. There had definitely been more demons than usual contained within the demons scroll, which was to be expected during the night. Kora moved with a deadly grace gained from years of training, her feet touching lightly upon the ground before she was airborne, either to avoid an attack, or to gain momentum coming down for a crushing blow that was delivered spot on. This fight wasn't without struggle however. Ubume demons would raise their steel parasols to intercept, which sent aching vibrations through the young woman's arms. Frost lip wheels picked up speed as they spun chaotically about the arena, the snow and ice that fell from it becoming sharper and colder. Of course, the Tao Trooper wasn't entirely without skill or luck. She would slip under guards after feigning utter defeat, staff crushing skulls and other various bones. She used karmic backlash bombs, made of paper and inscribed with holy chants, that inflicted severe damage, if not sometimes destroying a demon. Slowly, the number of demons began to dwindle, their corpses falling to the ground to become patches of beautiful flowers before wilting into nothing. The last one, an unusually large Ubume, chattered and hopped about, far away as possible from Kora. The young woman stood bloody and bruised, clothes torn, but steadily. Her hand firmly gripped her staff, which was slick with dark blood. She spat, a large amount of red-colored fluid, on the ground, pale eyes watching the Ubume. It was weakened, she saw. But even the most compassionate of warriors couldn't let a demon walk away, it was simply unthinkable. Kora withdrew her last paper slip, a low energy backlash piece. It would be enough, she thought. And so it was, when the blinding light receded and revealed a patch of exotic flowers taking the place of the Ubume. The demon barrier shattered, revealing the moonlit landscape about her. Leaning on the stained staff, Kora could see the other Troopers at work, no longer removing rocks and boulders, but focusing on raising something from it's depths. It had to be Waka, no doubt. Kora sighed, taking a step towards her fellow warriors. But something, herder than even steel, struck her head, with enough force to send the woman tumbling to the left quite far. Darkness consumed her conscious world, but just before she fell into a never-ending whirlpool of black, she caught sight of her attacker. Her memory of this adversary was blurry, at best, but clear enough to make out a few fantastic detail's. Nine flowing tails, sharp dagger like teeth, and a lustrous golden coat. It had such a heavenly glow about it, that Kora was sure that was why she fell into unconsciousness, being overwhelmed by the total awesomeness of it.

Kora didn't awake for many days, her fellow Tao Troopers worrying if she was on her way to the great Heaven above and the afterlife. She lay so still upon her mat, covered by a thick eiderdown quilt, her chest just barely rising and falling with every breath. Her jet black hair lay perfectly flat, glossy and clean, framing her pale face. Waka was much the same, stuck somewhere in his deep inner sanctum. The two had been placed together in a small room heated by a fire kindled in a shallow pit in the middle of the floor. Medicinal soups and creams were applied , chants sung quietly outside the door.

"They will not wake for us, nor the temptations of the physical world." Kani, the head medic Tao Trooper declared on the seventh day. He was the oldest and wisest among the medical division and was highly respected.

"They are both trapped within the recesses of their minds, battling old memories and feelings long ago locked up." None of the Tao Troopers found the underlying, real message hidden within his words. The head medic had known for quite some time about the feelings Kora had for Waka, and the feelings Waka had for Kora. Of course, neither knew about the others feelings, which had created an awkward atmosphere about them sometimes. Kora had often went to the head medic for various supplies and pain numbing medicines. She confided in Kani because the older man understood. Kora wasn't the first, nor the only woman in the Tao Trooper company. So of course, Kani heard many a talk about crushes. Though Kora had always been cryptic about who she fancied, Waka's thoughts on crushes were quite open. But Kani couldn't be of any help, for he had no power or ability to coax the comatose out of their shells. All the rest of the guild could do was sit and wait.

Lavender. The scent of lavender hung heavy in the air, like a curtain. It was hot and oppressive, making Kora squirm. Her eye lids cracked open a tiny bit, lashes just barely brushing each other. Slowly, consciousness returned to the woman, bringing with it a rush of feelings. Her head throbbed, yes, but only enough to create a light buzz at the back of her skull. She could make out the close walls, ceiling that extended it seemed, forever and the light colored smoke that filtered out up the ceiling. Groggily, the jet haired woman sat up, looking around blearily. An incense burner stood close to her mat, sticks half consumed. Kora spied another mass of rumpled blankets, but no other body. She remembered vaguely of her last moment on the Ryoshima Coast, the magnificent beast.

"_Bonjour ma Cherie_!" Kora jumped at the greeting, whipping her head around until she finally caught sight of Waka. He had wrapped himself in a thick winter Yucatan and had draped a soft fleece blanket about his shoulders. Bandages were bound tightly about his head, golden bangs flopping over it and into his cerulean gaze. The Tao Master was huddled close to the fire.

"This reminds me of the time when you first met me!" he exclaimed. The woman smiled, chuckling.

"Me too, Captain." The blonde scooted closer to the jet haired woman, an excited look in his eye.

"Kora-chan, would you give me a moment to say something?"

"Of course Captain!" Kora exclaimed. The Captain never needed permission for anything except for that was most private. He clasped her hand in his, hands warm from the fire.

"Kora-chan, I have loved you for many years. My near death experience has told me that I should act on my truest feeling. My love for you!" he declared, revealing a beautiful sakura flower from seemingly nowhere. Kora stared, stunned. She was silent for a moment, then she said;

"Waka, are you dehydrated? You're delirious!" she asked, reaching for her flask by her temporary bed.

"_Non, non ma Cherie_! I am telling the truth!" he protested. He cupped Kora's face with his hands, touching their foreheads together.

"Kora-chan, I have confessed my feelings. What are yours?" he asked softly. The young woman struggled to find the appropriate words, a furious blush erupting on her face. She loved Waka, yes, but he was her Captain, her superior! What would happen if she confessed her feelings for him?

"Waka, I love you, but there are so many restrictions!" she said, sadness tinged in her voice. Waka only beamed.

"We will keep it a secret! No one will know!" he exclaimed. Kora was dumb founded by the sheer confidence the blonde had in his voice.

"Oh Waka, you and your ideas…" she mumbled, casting her eyes away from the Tao Masters cerulean ones.

"That is why _ma Cherie_, I have lived for so long." he chuckled, enveloping her into his arms and warm blanket. That night, the two created memories that stayed with them until the very end.

Translation Notes:

Ma Cherie: my dear

Bonjour: hello

Escusez-moi: Waka's way of saying "excuse me"

Blossom Man: Man who keeps the cherry blossoms alive and well

Sore ga hieru mae ni watashi o mitsukeru: come and find me before it cools


End file.
